400 Bangau Kertas untuk Hinata
by Inolana WillowShimmer
Summary: Ya .. kau harus meyakini hal itu …  Kau … akan kembali lagi bersama dengan Hinata .. gadismu …  / "For 400FODNA event"


**Dedicated for**

" **400 Feathers of Devil and Angel Event "**

**Inolana present ... **

"**400 Bangau Kertas Untuk Hinata "**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning :**

**AU, OOC, Typo(s),**** alur kecepetan, ****Sudut pandang kedua, Ide pasaran, Inspired by Sket Dance Episode 7 (c) Kenta Shinohara. Tapi beda kok, tenang saja saya hanya mengambil tema bangau kertasnya saja. Selebihya hasil imajinasi saya sendiri.**

Angin berhembus pelan menyibakan tirai putih di ruangan itu. Kau menatap sendu seorang gadis yang tengah bersandar pada tumpukkan bantal di belakangnya. Wajah gadismu pucat namun senyum manis masih tak mau hilang dari wajah rupawannya. Bola mata lavender milik gadismu hanya balik memandangmu dengan sayu.

Kau pegang erat tangannya yang mungil seakan tak pernah mau terpisah. Kau terus meyakinkan diri bahwa gadis di dekatmu ini tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Dia akan sembuh dari sakit parahnya dan kembali bersenang senang denganmu seperti dulu.

Kau menatap nanar wajahnya yang kini terlihat pucat. Kau ingat betul pipi cekung yang kini kau lihat dulu adalah pipi bulat yang selalu dihiasi rona merah. Sepasang iris lavender yang dulu menatapmu dengan berbinar seolah kehilangan sinarnya. Surai indigo lembut yang dulu kau belai kini makin menipis.

Namun ada sesuatu dari gadis ini yang masih seperti dulu. Perasaanya kepadamu masih sama seperti dulu. Dia masih sangat mencintaimu seperti kau mencintainya. Tapi sepertinya sebentar lagi rasa cinta dari gadismu ini akan berubah semakin besar mengingat pengorbanan yang kau lakukan untuk gadis di dekatmu ini.

Kau menunduk menahan perih yang kau rasakan begitu mengingat perkataan dokter bahwa hidup Hinata – _gadismu _– tak akan lama lagi. Tiba tiba kau teringat cerita jaman dulu dimana bila kau membuat 1000 bangau kertas maka Tuhan akan mengabulkan doamu. Kau memang tak percaya akan hal ini. Tapi mungkin kau perlu memberi hadiah kecil untuk Hinata sebelum dia pergi.

Kau mengangkat wajahmu lalu kembali menatap gadis cantik di depanmu. "Apa kau suka bangau kertas Hinata ?" ucapmu lirih mencoba menahan air mata yang mulai memberontak untuk segera menjatuhkan diri di rahang tegasmu. Gadis di depanmu mengangguk pelan karna terlalu lemah tuk menjawab. "Bagaimana kalau kita buat bersama ?" tanyamu lembut tak sedingin biasanya. Hinata kembali mengangguk lebih semangat begitu kau mengajaknya untuk membuat bangau kertas bersama.

...

Kini di hadapan mu tersedia kertas warna warni yang kau persiapkan untuk membuat bangau kertas bersama Hinata. Hinata mencoba menegakan tubuhnya agar lebih leluasa dalam membuat bangau kertas bersamamu. Di tangan mungil Hinata kini ada sebuah kertas berwarna ungu lembut yang dipersiapkannya untuk membuat bangau kertasnya.

Kau mulai mempraktekan cara membuat bangau kertas kepada gadis di hadapanmu dengan pelan agar gadis di depanmu tidak kerepotan. Satu buah bangau kertas berwarna biru tua telah kau buat, tak lama satu buah bangau kertas berwarna ungu lembut menyusul. Kau meletakan keduanya di meja kecil di sebelah ranjang. Cahaya senja menerangi keduanya menambah kecantikan dari bangau kertas yang kalian buat.

Hinata terlihat kelelahan walau hanya membuat satu buah bangau kertas. Kau menyuruh Hinata untuk kembali berbaring mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lemah. Kau akan meneruskan membuat bangau kertasmu sendiri. Hinata masih sibuk memperhatikanmu. Kau terus membuat bangau kertas tanpa lelah hingga kini kau menyimpan ratusan bangau kertasmu kedalam box besar berwarna abu yang telah kau persiapkan sebelumnya.

Matahari mulai terlihat kelelahan mengisi hari. Langitpun kini tak berwarna jingga melainkan abu. Kau berhenti sejenak dari pekerjaan yang sedari tadi kau lakukan. Bangau kertas ke 399 kau taruh ke dalam box abu bersama bangau lainnya. Tiba tiba Hinata berujar padamu bahwa ia ingin membuat bangau kertas lagi. Lalu kau memberikan satu kertas berwarna putih padanya. Tangan lentik Hinata telihat bergetar saat mencoba meraih kertas putih itu darimu. Kau mulai khawatir akan kondisi Hinata saat itu. Dia – _gadismu_ – terlihat sangat lemah juga kulitnya tampak lebih pucat. Kau menggenggam tangannya yang kini terasa sangat dingin.

"A-aku tidak apa apa Sasuke-kun" ujarnya dengan suara parau. Kau menggeleng dengan raut cemas jelas terpancar dari wajahmu, dan genggamanmu pada tangannya pun terlepas .

Dengan tangan bergetar Hinata mulai melipat kertas putih yang kau berikan membentuk sebuah bangau kertas. Dia mengehela nafas berat begitu bangau kertasnya selesai.

Kau lihat nafas Hinata berubah semakin cepat dan gadis itu mulai merasakan sakit yang tak terkira pada kepalanya. Kau menggenggam tangannya erat berharap sakit yang Hinata rasakan dapat berpindah begitu saja kepadamu. Kau lihat Hinata memejamkan matanya erat, terlihat jelas bahwa gadis itu sedang menahan sakit yang luar biasa. Air mata jatuh seketika dari kelopak matamu. Kau mulai menekan tombol di dekat ranjang untuk memanggil dokter.

Dokter belum juga datang saat kau rasakan tangan Hinata jauh lebih dingin dari sebelumnya pegangannya padamu pun semakin melemah. Air matamu tumpah begitu saja saat pegangan Hinata kini terlepas, dan matanya terpejam sempurna, bukan terpejam menahan sakit seperti tadi, malainkan pejaman lega seperti terlepas dari segala rasa sakit yang menerpa. Hal ini malah menyakitimu begitu tau Hinata akan terpejam selamanya tanpa pernah memperlihatkan iris lavendernya lagi.

…

400 bangau kertas yang kau simpan di dalam box abu kini terlihat berceceran di setiap sudut kamarmu. Kau terlihat berantakan semenjak Hinata pergi meninggalkan mu. Kerabatmu mulai terlihat khawatir dengan kondisimu. Mereka tau kau begitu terpukul atas kepergian Hinata. Kau terus berteriak frustasi menyerukan nama Hinata.

Seharusnya kau tau Hinata tak akan senang melihat kondisimu yang seperti ini. Seharusnya kau sadar bahwa semua yang kau lakukan ini hanya akan membuat Hinata bersedih. Seharusnya kau tau Hinata akan berbahagia jika kau keluar dari keterpurukanmu, dan kembali hidup normal seperti sedia kala.

Seharusya kau siap menerima kenyataan ini. Kau harus tau bahwa kepergian Hinata bukan akhir dari segalanya. Kau juga harus tau bahwa hidupmu masih berlanjut ada atau tanpa Hinata disisimu. Bahkan kau harus sadar bahwa suatu saat nanti kalian akan bersama lagi di tempat lain.

Ya .. kau harus meyakini hal itu …

Kau … akan kembali lagi bersama dengan Hinata .. gadismu …

**Owari**

**Gimana ? aneh ya ? typo nya juga kayaknya masih banyak. Ceritanya pendek banget lagi.**

**Alurnya juga kecepetan. Maaf atas segala kesalahan yang saya perbuat. **

**Setelah membacanya bersediakah minna-san me revierw? **


End file.
